Dragon Tears
by Jesusfreak124
Summary: Allen is a young dragon, aka Silver Flash, who lives a life of solitude in the mountains. But his world is shifted when he decides to help a wounded black dragon named Black Death, aka Kanda. Unknowingly, Kanda is a part of a dragon force that protects the world from evil. Allen soon joins in his fight, and develops feelings for Kanda along the way. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** I do not own DGrayman or any of the characters except for this stories plot.**

**A/N: Dragon talking in Bold**

Dragons were a rare species that once ruled the sky. However humans evolved more and had weapons far more powerful. The ones that were not slain by the humans and their dark powers and modern weapon had made their homes in caves in the highest mountains and only came down for their meals where they preyed upon wild prey and livestock, a few had taste for human flesh. But most made effort to stay away from the humans. They remained hidden most of the day in the cave homes that were built into the mountain side. Only other time that the dragon came down was when they felt the need to expand their treasure trove, for dragons found value in not only strength and power but also the size of hoard. The only time they associated with humans was when they took on their human form, an ability that had been kept secret by the dragons for centuries. Humans had long since forgotten them.

Dragon were very territorial and will fight to the death if another dare to enter. The only ones allowed in a dragon's territory is there mates and hatchlings, and the hatchling only stayed until they are old enough to fend for themselves or their parents died. In one particular cave was occupied by a young silver-white dragon. His name was Silver Flash, but his human name that he chose was Allen Walker. He was smaller compared to most dragons, but what he lack in size and strength he made up in speed and fire power. No one could match his speed, and when he spit fire it was so hot that is was blue. Blue flames were extremely rare, only a few dragons had them in the pass centuries. Allen was around fifteen year of age, and in dragon years he was still considers a hatchling, then oldest dragons were over two hundred years old. he has been alone for five years. Which was actually early, most young dragons stayed with their parents for twenty years, once they reach maturity in which they could find their own mate and make a family. However, his mother had been a single since his father had grown ill and died before he hatched. His mother, White Mist, did all she could for him but it takes two parents to raise a dragon, and dragons were like birds mates for life. For dragons it even more important for when they first mate they fill each other souls with theirs, so if one dies it's like half a soul is torn out. Most single dragons don' t make it for more than two years, but White Mist pushed herself to remain strong for her son, but unfortunately fate caught with and she fallen ill and she too passed away. Ever since then Allen lived a life of solitude, and had master his dragon abilities on his own.

He'd occasionally get random wandering dragon, who either was looking for a new territory or a mate. Allen usually let them be unless they get to close to his cave. His cave, like many other dragons' caves, was fill with treasures. Some of it was is parents' but many were what he collect from his visit to human world below, the ionly time he interacted with other beings. Dragons were very possessive and will fight to the deaths to protect their treasure. Fortunately, Allen only had to become violence when a younger dragon that decided to play tough had decided to challenge Allen. It didn't take long for the young dragon to learn it had underestimated Allen, and was sent running home with burnt scales. The only others who would be seen in the cold bitter mountain were the occasional human exploreres. However, the never came to his cave for like most dragons he could thougthts around him. if sensed human he'd manipultae their mind where they would get a negative feeling whenever they started walking towards his cave, they would then would avoid his cave. Unfortunalety it didn't work on other dragons. Other mind abilities they have were telepath. They could talk to humans and dragons through their mind. A useful tool when mates are protecting their young or are hunting together.

Allen sighed, he felt lonely all by himself, and it would be another five years before he searched for a mate. In dragons however, gender didn't matter, it was simply idea of who was dominate, and males could lay eggs, unless they mate in human form, then they will give birth to a human baby, and they wouldn't transform for the first three years. Allen couldn't really see himself dominating anyone despite his strength and flames.

_I might as well go hunting it will give something to do,_ he thought. Allen unfolded his majestic silver wings, and in lighting speed, he took off out if the cave. His wings were moving faster than a hummingbird. They carried him through the air as if he were light as feather. He was flying fast than the wind, and mountain landscape was all blur. Allen felt joy and peace, he was in his element. No one could ever dream of catching him in the air.

Allen only slowed down when he got the scent of prey. Using his wings like a parachute, he slowed down to a normal speed and simply glided through the air. His sharp silver reptilian eyes scanned the terrain and instantly spotted a heard of mountain goats. Allen envied the dragons who had lived when mammoths still walked the earth, they would had provided a better and more satisfying meal than the small goats. But he had to make with what he had.

Allen lowered himself until he was only fifty feet in the air. He then targeted two goats. He then dived in great speed claws outstretch. He snatched two unsuspecting goats. The rest of the heard only felt the might guts of the wind. Only Allen landed did they panicked and ran off. Allen snorted at the dim witted animals. He quickly turned pack to his still live prey in his claws. However, with a swipe of his claw and a breath of blue fire, the goats were nothing but roasted carcasses.

After his small meal, Allen took to the air and decided that he would visit the village that laid at the foot of the mountain. He had actually made friends with a human boy, a red headed named Lavi. Lavi, however, didn't know his small white haired buddy was a dragon. Allen smiled imagining his human friend's face if he knew. However, he was stopped when he heard of growling and moaning from below. Allen instantly picked up the scent of dragon. Allen growled, this was still his territory, and he didn't like another dragon in it.

However, his disposition shifted when he saw a large pitch black dragon laying on the ground covered in blood. The dragon was twice his size, had spikes all along his back. His wings were the massive and as elegant and dark as the nighttime sky. Allen could tell by his scent that it was male. Cautiously, Allen landed fifteen feet from the stranger. Allen growled as he approached the seemingly unconscious dragon, one could never be too careful. However, when he got closer he noticed a deep gash across should blades, blood was still coming out of the open wound. this concerned Allen, because open wound lead to deadly affection. Not only that Allen quickly picked up the scent of sulfur. Allen backed away in fear, _Dark Magic, _Allen thought fearfully. Dark magic was the one thing all dragons fear, dark magic were used by humans who call themselves Dark Sorcerers. Dark sorcerers threaten the balance of the world, and they can make dragons powerless.

Allen reigned in fearful thoughts when the black dragon let out a growl. Allen nearly jumped when he saw menacing coal black eyes staring right at him.

**Stay Back!** Growled the dark dragon. His voice was as cold as ice.

Allen shook his head and returned the growl **You have know right ordering me around! This is my territory and you reek of Dark Magic!**

Much to the silver dragon's shock the wounded dragon got up lightning fast and was staring him down, Allen could feel the other's anger. **You will leave unless you want to be killed. I may be wounded but I could easily destroy a hatchling like you.**

Allen growled. **Don't underestimate me! **Allen then gave him a reptile smirk. **You couldn't even catch me even if you were in full health! For my name is Silver Flash, and let me tell you that name was earned. **

The dark dragon regarded the younger dragon almost curiously. He actually found him rather beautiful, with his silver scales and silver eyes. he also was impress that he didn't show fear towards him like most young dragons. He snorted **Whatever you are called you are still a hatchling, probably not more than ten years.**

**Fifteen, I'm fifteen** Allen spat. He was starting to wonder if he should just leave this wounded dragon to battle against the elements. He was arrogant and a huge jerk. But he simply could really find it in himself to leave him. Not to mention he found the Black dragon rather attractive, he secrectly wondered what he looked as a human.

**Well I'm nineteen and my name is Black Death, and like yours it was well earned.** Black Death when he saw slight fear slip into the other's eyes.

Allen swallowed nervously and decided to change the subject and let his gaze shift to the other's large wound. **That looks serous and it will get infected. we could return to my cave and I could treat it. **

Black Death was taken aback. He had initially thought that this hatchling wanted to simply take him when he was wounded. But instead he wanted to help him. Kanda became suspicious. **What are you playing at? Why would you help me instead of killing me when I'm down. I'm sure it will bring satisfaction to you bringing down someone much more powerful. **

**Do you really think I'm that low! If I wanted to challenge you it would be when you at you full strength or it wouldn't be much of an accomplishment **Allen retored angrily,he was greatly offended. **Can't you just accept that I want to help you. **

Dark Death glared into the eyes of the other trying to find deception. He found nothing, but honesty in them. He saw a pure innocent soul, that made trust him, and for Black Death, that never happened. **Find I'll let you help me for you seem trustworthy. **

Allen nodded happily. **Good can you fly on your own or do I have to carry you**

**I don't need a hatchling like you to carry me **Black Death growled.

**Very well but I shall slow down so you can keep up **Allen replied before unfolding his silver wings and shooting into the air. He quickly reached nine hundred feet in less than five seconds.

Black Death was astounded. Even he wasn't that fast when he was totally healthy. Silver Flash was truly earned. Black Death shook his astonishment before the other saw it. Ignoring the pain, Black Death unfolded his large wings and flew up to meet Silver Flash, although not as fast as him.

**Come on slow poke; let's see if you can keep up, **with that Allen flew off as fast as the wind. Once again Black Death was impress at the youngsters speed. He then followed. Allen always remained a hundred feet ahead, but Black Death knew he was going a lot slower than his usual speed. He guessed that his smaller stature inable him to have incredible speed. The two dragons soon arrived at Allen's cave. However, the flight had taken a lot out of Black Death. The wound was becoming painful, and was obviously infected and the Black Magic that was used to create it was causing him to be drained at an even faster rate. And before he knew it his world became dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Comrades

Black Death soon came too in unfamiliar surroundings, that at first caught him off guard. However, memories of yesterdays events and the silver dragon swiftly swam back in to his mind. The black dragon looked around, but Silver Flash was no where to be seen. The cave he was in was quite large considering Silver Flash was a lone dragon. He then wondered if the dragon did live alone. Black Death started to panic slightly. What if he wasn't alone? He was still young enough to have parents. Black Death did not want to face two overprotective dragons in his current state. Suddenly. Black Death remembered his wound. However, he was shocked to see his wound completely healed, except for a scar indicating that there was was ever a wound in the first place. Black Death slowly pushed himself of the cold stone cave floor. With surprising great stealth, Black Death made his way around the cave. Black Death couldn't see the cave opening indicating that Silver Flash must had dragged him farther into the cave. Black Death sniffed the air trying to pick up the scent of the outside or the other dragon. His eyes dilated once he caught the scent of the other dragon. He followed the scent and it lead him deeper into the cave.

_How far does this dam cave go _the black dragon thought in annoyance. He finally saw a flash of silver. He turned to find a large room filled with treasure. It was quite impressive hoard for such a young dragon. He suddenly heard deep breathing and turned to see Silver Flash asleep. _Idiot, I could so easily rob of all your hoard _Black Death though, but he wasn't like that he was too proud to steal from other dragons he though it was weak and laziness if you couldn't find your own treasure. He took in the sleeping form in front of him. He couldn't help but admire the beauty of the other's silver scales, each one was like shimmering diamonds. Black Death quickly shook himself of such mindless thought, he hardly knew silver dragon, yet he had helped him, a complete stranger. Black Death tried to get closer but he was suddenly meet with large silver eyes. Silver Flash stared at him with his guard up.

**What are you doing here? If you wanted something all you had to do was call. **He growled showing pearly white sharp teeth.

Black Death growled in return, no way was he being bullied by this hatching. **You shouldn't sleep when a stranger is around. Baka.**

Allen shook his head, this dragon was unbelievable. **I should have let you freeze to death. But no I dragged ****you back, and healed you , which by the way took a lot of energy, that's why I'm resting. **Like most dragons, Allen had healing powers, although he could only heal others, it takes longer to heal himself since it takes energy to heal.

Black Death snorted.**Thank you, will that satisfy you, my sincere gratitude. If anything I have a few questions, one why did you help me? Is this some trap? Or are you just a kind saint?**

Allen simply growled, but refuse to answer him just yet. Instead he walked pass him in silence and headed towards his cave's entrance. Black Death infuriated with receiving an answer, nobody ignored him. He was Black Death the most feared dragon.

Sunlight kissed their scales as they approached the exit to the outside world. Allen then turned to the other dragon.**Go leave. Your wounds are healed and I assume you had plenty of rest since you slept for two days. **Allen ignore the shocked look Black Death sent him. Black Death couldn't fathom that he was vulnerable for two days, and the other dragon didn't do anything to him. And now he was letting him go no questions asked. He was suspicious, what motive could he be hiding?

**You're letting me go? No secret scheme? **

**You seriously have some trust issues. If I wanted you dead, don't you think I had plenty of opportunities. **Allen snorted.

Black Death glared at him. **Trust can get you killed.**

Allen rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. But started walking back into his cave speaking as he went **Just leave, the only thing in it for me that I don't have deal with you arrogance anymore and go back to my peaceful life.**

However, before Black Death could reply a roar could be heard nearby. Both dragons whirled around at the sound recognizing it as another dragon. Allen couldn't believe another dragon entered his territory, he growled in anger. Black Death however, recognized the roar of an ally. However, before he could answer a flash of silver zoomed pass him. It was Silver Flash, he was protecting his territory. Without hesitation, Black Death took after him, but he couldn't hope to catch him, the other day was nothing compared to the speed Silver Flash displayed Flash was out of his sights in less then five seconds. Black Death lost sight of him for five minute. But, he quickly heard two different roars. Once he finally caught up, Silver Flash was squaring off with an emerald dragon about the same size as him. The green one was about to release a fire ball when Black Death's roar stopped them.

**Lenalee, stop! And Silver Flash she's an ally.**

Both dragons looked shocked. Lenalee, the green dragon also known as Emerald Slash, look relieved at the sight of her comrade. The last time she saw him was at their last battle against the dark sorcerers, she feared he had been killed. But here he was looking as fierce as ever. **Kanda! You're alive, I feared the worse when you were struck with that dark magic.**

**Kanda?**Allen asked out loud. He was totally in the dark of what transpired. He warily look as the female before him. It was hard to believe that just seconds before , she was about to do battle now here she was greeting Black Death in a friendly manner, and calling him by a human name.

Lenalee look back at him, in suspicion. **Who are you? You seem rather young, where are your parents?**

**My dragon name is Silver Flash, and my parents are dead. But that doesn't matter since you are in my territory and I'm the one who should be asking who you are. **Allen hated when others treated him like a child. By this time Kanda, aka Black Death had landed somewhat between the two. He first turn towards Allen.

**Silver Flash, I assure you that Lenalee, also known as Emerald Slash, is an ally, and a fierce fighter. And as you heard my human name is Kanda. We both are apart of special force that protect the balance of the world from dark forces that threaten it. That is all you need to know. But I assure you she means you no harm. **He then turned to a confused Lenalee. **Lenalee, it is good to see you. I had feared the worse for you after the last battle, but my injuries were too severe for me to fight. Which brings me to Silver Flash here, he was the one that healed me, if it weren't for him I'd would have died. He is no threat, but this is his territory, so you must excuse his violent attitude. **Lenalee saw something in her comrade that she only seen a few times, and that was trust towards another. She knew Kanda only trusted a few people, her being one of them. She look over at the silver dragon, and she found herself trusting him since she trusted Kanda's judgement.

**Very well since you trust him so shall I, **she said bowing her head. Lenalee then started walk towards the other, Silver Flash watched her wearily, growling and barring his razor sharp teeth, even though Kanda seemed to trust her. She was still a stranger in his territory. **Calm yourself, I mean you no harm, if you do not wish to harm me. I apologize for trespassing, but I take the safety of my comrades very seriously. So if you let us go we will be on our way. However, I would ask you to come with us. I know my brother would wish to meet the savior of one of fiercest warriors.**

Both males were taken aback by her request. Kanda knew the Black Order didn't allow strangers in so easily, only those with pure of hearts could enter. Lenalee must have sense Silver Flash's pure aura, that was her talent she could read others souls by a simply looking into their eyes briefly or just being in their presence, she could know ones true intentions and inner desires. It what helped the Order detect friend from foe.

Allen was simply surprised, after almost five years of isolation these two dragons appear and want him to join some noble battle against an enemy that he knew only a little about. Was this what fate wanted for him? Allen didn't see himself as the fighting type. So he backed away from the others. **I don't know who you dragons are, I'm not just going to go with you to fight some deranged humans. I enjoy my quiet life that I had before you came along. I'm happy with what I got. Besides I'm no fighter. So please leave.**

However, before Allen could fly off. Kanda blocked him and stared down at him with his cold dark eyes. **Is that really what you want, to spend your life as a coward in isolation?**** Perhaps destiny wants more from you than you think.** Besides Lenalee didn't ask you to fight she simply asking you to come with us.

Allen never heard such sincerity, he defiantly didn't expect it from Kanda. He looked into those midnight eyes, and he imagine himself following the other to the ends of the earth. Kanda may be arrogant and brash, but he stuck to what he believed in and fought for it. Allen glance over at Lenalee, she too symbolized justice, courage and honor. She had come all this way searching for her fallen comrade.

Allen sighed, smoke seeping out of his nostrils. **Fine I'll go with you.**


End file.
